Railings in the past have conventionally been made of steel, or in some cases ornamental iron or cast aluminum is used for a more pleasing effect. However all such railings consist of a series of railing posts spaced apart from each other and a panel of some kind of railing material either metal panels or wire mesh or ornamental cast metal supported between the posts. In many situations however it is becoming apparent that consumer preference, and utility, are moving away from the use of wooden railing posts, since they obstruct the view. Wire mesh panels are practical but are generally speaking utilitarian and detract from the appearance of the property. Ornamental metal or structure such as iron or aluminum is generally used for its decorative effect. Clearly ornamental metal is more expensive than wire mesh. In addition to these factors however, there are many situations in which it is desirable to erect a barrier or railing which is less obtrusive to the eye. In particular, on, for example domestic property where a swimming pool is installed, it is necessary to erect a railing around the swimming pool. However if the railing obstructs the view then it will not be possible for a supervisor to watch activities in the pool unless he or she is actually within the borders of the railing. Similarly, it is becoming common to provide outdoor patios with railings, for simple reasons of safety. Many residences, and apartment towers incorporate balconies with railings, also known as guards, which are essential on such balconies. Again it is desirable to provide railings in those situations which are aesthetically pleasing, and do not detract from the view.
For these reasons panels of tempered glass have been found to be much more satisfactory and more durable and permit a railing to be erected without substantially impeding the view. The erection of a railing consisting of glass tempered panels supported between spaced apart posts does however present problems. The railing posts themselves would be made of wood or metal, having a certain rate of thermal expansion. Glass on the other hand will have a widely different rate of thermal expansion. Fastening such glass panels between railing posts then poses serious problems. Any form of fastening used to engage the glass panels must be capable of permitting the differential rates of expansion and contraction due to thermal forces. In addition however, it is apparent that any such fastening systems must also be adaptable to the railing posts themselves which support the railing.
Another factor which has also become apparent, is that consumers prefer railing posts which are as far as possible, minimal in profile. In some cases of course, conventional wooden railing posts must be used, and in these cases it is preferable that the fastening systems adapted for engaging the glass panels shall also be adaptable to railing posts of other profiles. However metal profiled railing posts are capable of supporting the glass panels, and will have a slimmer profile than a conventional wooden post.